A multilayer ceramic electronic component has been widely used as a component of an information technology (IT) device such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like, since it has a small size, implements high capacitance, and may be easily mounted. A multilayer ceramic electronic component has also been widely used as an electrical component, since it has high reliability and high strength characteristics.
Since the multilayer ceramic electronic component is widely used in electric components, warpage endurance and tensile endurance of the multilayer ceramic electronic component are becoming more important.